Heartache
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate's heart is torn in two when Gibbs is getting married.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died… :(

**A/N:** The movie 'Suddenly 30' was on TV recently and that gave me an idea which I was totally curious about and just had to write!! :D

**/-x-x-x-/**

_Gibbs entered the squad room with a big grin plastered across his face. _

"_What's with the pre-coffee smile?!" Tony asked seeing no coffee cup in his hand. Gibbs just smiled in return and put his jacket down behind his desk. _

"_I'm engaged" Gibbs finally explained. _

"_Congratulations Boss" both McGee and Tony said at once stepping forward. _

"_Thanks" he nodded and whipped out a photo from his wallet._

"_Wow… she's smokin' hot!" Tony cried._

"_DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled._

"_Just saying" he grumbled and moved back to his desk. Kate stared down at the piece of paper lying on her desk. Her heart rate quicken as she risked a glance over at Gibbs. She suddenly turned back to her desk as her vision became blurred._

"_Kate?" Gibbs asked._

"_Congratulations" she whispered and pushed back her chair. Getting to her feet she rushed out of the bullpen racing towards the lift._

"_Kate!" he called after her._

"Kate!!" Abby said shaking her shoulders.

"Huh?" Kate muttered opening her eyes. "What's wrong Abby?" Kate asked seeing the concerned look on her face.

"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news" she grimaced.

"Ok" Kate said taking a deep breath.

"Their wedding date has been brought forward to tomorrow" she whispered.

"What?!?!" Kate shouted. She took severl deep breath and looked up at Abby. "How do you know this?" she asked.

"I'm invited. But I don't have to go if you don't want me to" Abby rambled.

"No, you should go. You're a good friend to Gibbs" Kate muttered.

"What are you doing here so late anyway?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"I was just finishing my report and I guess I must have fallen asleep" Kate shrugged.

"Kate…" Abby paused.

"Yeah" she answered looking up.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"I guess I have to tell him and hope that will be some sort of closer" Kate shrugged.

"Closer? You want Gibbs to choose you??" Abby gasped.

"I've always dreamed of it, but I know he wouldn't. He's got a fiancé remember?" Kate sighed.

"I'm still a little confused" Abby frowned.

"I get butterflies and the goose bumps and my heart rate quickens every time I'm around him! I love him Abby I really do. I just hope that when I tell him, it won't make me stop loving him more just accepting its ok" Kate explained staring at Abby.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow then" she mumbled heading for the lift. As it sunk in that Gibbs was getting married tomorrow, Kate began to panic. _'Plus how am I meant to face him tomorrow once I've told him how I feel?'_ she questioned. She pulled open her bottom draw and took out a form. _'I guess I can't face him'_ Kate said filling out the form. Once she was done, she got to her feet and walked across to his desk. _'I'm going to miss this place'_ she thought placing the form in the centre of his desk. Kate grabbed her bag and coat and walked down to her car.

**x-x-x**

Kate parked her car in front of Gibbs' house and saw a few lights on. _'He must be home' _she said killing the engine and got out. She slowly walked to his front door, climbing the few stairs to his front porch she knocked on the door and took several deep breaths to remain calm.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked in surprise as he opened the door.

"I wondered if we could talk" she whispered.

"Sure" he nodded.

"Who is it honey?" a female called from inside.

"Just someone from work" Gibbs yelled turning around. _'Just someone from work'_ Kate repeated to herself. She turned and headed back to her car.

"So what… Kate!!" Gibbs cried running after her. "Kate" he said grabbing her wrist and turning her around. "What did you want to talk about?" he frowned. Kate looked down at his grip around her arm then up into his blue eyes.

"I….well…" she stuttered.

"Spit it out Kate" Gibbs frowned.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember" Kate said.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm getting married tomorrow!" Gibbs shouted.

"I know you are!" Kate said raising her voice.

"Then why did you come here?" he questioned.

"I had to tell you" she whispered.

"I'm not going to leave me fiancé, I care about her a lot! So I don't know why you came here tonight!" Gibbs hissed. Kate stared at him blankly; she yanked her arm free and ran to her car, getting inside Kate sped off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs woke the next morning with a sickening feeling in his gut. _'Just nerves about this afternoon'_ Gibbs dismissed. _'Or that you have feelings for Kate'_ a voice said in the back of his mind. _'Are you mad? I love my fiancé!'_ he growled to himself.

"Where are you going?" she asked rolling over.

"To work" Gibbs said sitting up.

"But we are getting married this afternoon!" she whined.

"I know, just for the morning" he said kissing her cheek. Once Gibbs was ready, he kissed his fiancé goodbye and headed off to NCIS. He got out of his car, rode in the lift up and entered the squad room. He looked around and saw McGee and Tony sitting at their desk but Kate's was empty.

"Where's Kate?" he asked moving across to his desk.

"Dunno Boss. Hasn't come in yet" Tony shrugged. "Aren't you getting married today?" Tony asked.

"Not until…" Gibbs stopped seeing Kate's resignation form sitting on his desk. He picked it up and read it.

"What's that?" McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"Nothing" Gibbs said putting it back down on his desk and put away his jacket and gun.

**x-x-x**

'_Enough crying'_ Kate told herself but her body didn't listen as the tears still streamed down her face. She jumped hearing her phone ring, Kate let it ring out but it only rang again.

"Hello" she answered flipping open the screen.

"_Where are you? It's 0930, why aren't you here?"_ Tony asked.

"I'm not coming into today, I feel rotten" she croaked.

"_Ok, well take it easy"_ Tony said hanging up the phone. _'If he knew the real reason he wouldn't be so kind'_ Kate thought putting down her phone and turned on the TV. Kate opened her eyes and looked down at the clock which flashed 1 o'clock. _'Hmmm, I must have fallen asleep'_ she thought. _'Well Gibbs will be married soon' _she sighed staring out the window. Even though Kate was a million miles away from the wedding, she could still hear the music and imaging Gibbs waiting at the altar for his beautiful bride to be. Kate curled up on the couch as the tears started to fall again.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs smiled as he watched his fiancé walking down the aisle. As she grew closer Gibbs squinted towards her to find Kate in the wedding dress. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again but Kate was still there.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked standing beside him. '_My mind is playing a trick on me'_ he said to himself knowing it was his fiancé but why was he seeing Kate. "Gibbs?" she asked again taking his hands.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest began.

"Stop" Gibbs muttered but the priest didn't seem to hear him and continued speaking.

"… in the presence of God and the face of…" he continued.

"STOP!!" Gibbs shouted.

"What's' wrong?" she asked looking over at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" Gibbs apologised and gave the rings to the best man. He turned around and raced for the church exit. The doors seemed to be shrinking into the distance so Gibbs ran faster. He threw open the door and stood in the crowed car park. _'Now I know why I was nervous this morning. My gut was trying to tell me I'm really in love with Kate. From now on I'm always going to listen to my gut no matter what the consequences'_ Gibbs thought and looked around wondering what car to drive when a taxi pulled up on the side of the road. Abby threw open the door and saw Gibbs coming towards her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" she apologised.

"Don't worry about that, I need the taxi" Gibbs said moving Abby to one side. Abby looked at the church then back at Gibbs. Her face split into a big grin as she watched the taxi drive off down the road.

"Keep the change" Gibbs said tossing the money to the driver as they reached the destination. Gibbs jumped out the car and raced into the building and climbed up the stairs to the fourth level. Gibbs banged on the door and stood back waiting for Kate to answer. Minutes later she swung the door open.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"I need to talk to you" he said letting himself in.

"But… you're supposed to be at your wedding?!" Kate cried.

"About that…" he paused to look at her. "I was standing at the altar watching her walk towards me but all I could imagine were you walking towards me" Gibbs explained.

"I don't understand" Kate frowned.

"I'm here telling you I'm in love with you!" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"But last night you said you cared for your fiancé and you didn't know why I was there" Kate recited.

"Bloody hell Kate! I just left my fiancé at the altar to be with you! What other proof do you want?!" Gibbs shouted. Kate stared at him then moved back to the couch eharing her phone ring.

"Hey Abs" she said.

"_You seen Gibbs?"_ she asked.

"Maybe" Kate replied staring at him.

"_Kate, come on tell me the truth"_ Abby whined.

"Fine, he's here" Kate sighed, her heart rate quickens worrying what Abby was going to say next.

"_What's he doing there? isn't he meant to be getting married?"_ Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"Not anymore" Kate announced proudly.

"_So is everything good?"_ Abby questioned.

"By the way, I'm not accepting your resignation" Gibbs whispered into her ear but loud enough for Abby to hear over the phone.

"_What did he say?!"_ Abby cried.

"Nothing, everything's fine" Kate said hanging up the phone.

"What did you do that for!?" Kate yelled smacking him on the back of the head.

"Hey Kate" Gibbs paused rubbing the back of his head. "I love you" he smiled kissing her lips.

"I love you too" she mumbled wrapping her arms around him.

**- The End - **


End file.
